Betrayed Sisters
by nabilahswift
Summary: Plot twist of Frozen an act of true love. Hans betrayed Anna, he threated Elsa.
1. Chapter 1

"Hans, you have to kiss me, now, now!" Anna forced Hans to kiss her.

"What happened? Anna?" Hans was confused, didn't know what happened.

"Oh, we'll give you two some privacy." The servants went out quickly. Left the royals together alone in the room.

"Anna, what happened?" Hans asked her.

"Elsa struck me with her power." Anna was weak.

"You said she will never hurt you."

"I was wrong." Anna was about to fall down, but Hans brought her to the sofa.

"She froze my heart and, only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Anna explained, slowly.

"A true love's kiss."

Hans and a weakened Anna lean in to kiss. But then Hans stopped and smiled maliciously.

"Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you." He showed his evil face to Anna.

"What? Y-you said you did." She paused. "Elsa loved me!"

"But why did you go after me?" Hans questioned her.

Anna froze and just keep quiet.

Then Hans continued, "Elsa shut you out for years, she left you with freezing heart, that's what you called love? She didn't care of you at all."

"It's you who didn't care of me." Anna looked at him angrily.

Hans pours water onto the fire, putting it out. Anna reaches out to stop him, but collapsed onto the floor.

"I? No, Anna. It's your sister. She doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her. Don't you see? She didn't love you."

"But you said you loved me!"

"No, Anna. I didn't love you."

"Well, now, I, on the other hand, am the hero who's going to save Arendelle from destruction. What was left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer."

"Don't, kill... Elsa, please..."

"I won't, I will only stab at her back and she will lie on the ground without moving. Ha-ha." Hans closed the door and left Anna freezing to death.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa was alone in the prison, scared, mad, stressed and had a mixed feeling. Then Hans went in.

"Elsa, please bring back summer or your sister,"

"Why my sister?!" Elsa's mind was blown.

"Or I let her die, freezing in the room." Hans threated Elsa.

"What? You killed her!" Elsa was angry.

"Nope, Elsa. It's you who killed her. You froze her heart and now, just wait and see." Hans told her the evil words.

"Please, let me go, Hans. I couldn't bring back summer, I don't know how." Elsa cried.

"Oh, Elsa. If you could only love me, everything would be easier." Hans touched Elsa's face and hold it.

"Hans!" Elsa tried to turn her face, but she couldn't.

Hans kissed Elsa. Then he grinned. Elsa was angry about his action.

"Please, I want to see Anna, now!" Elsa tried to stand closer to him, but her hands were stuck.

"You're such a bad sister, Elsa. You shut her for years, and now when she's alone in the room, you wanted to see her?" Hans turned away from her.

"No, please. Forget the past, now I won't let you kill her!" Elsa cried.

"Bring back summer or Anna's death. You have two choices, and if you late, it's meant you chose number two, Anna's death." Hans gave her deadly choices.

Elsa stood frozen. Then the whole castle froze slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Hans went out from the dungeon. He hugged himself as the surrounding was cold. He went to the dining room where the duke and his friends were there.

Then Hans went in, with a sad face and weak body.

"Princess Anna, is... Dead." He looked down the floor.

"What?" The duke was shocked.

"She was killed by Queen Elsa. She froze her heart and now Anna was blue as ice, shining like a diamond. At least we could say our marriage vows before she died in my arms."

"Her own sister killed her! This shouldn't be forgiven." The men trusted Hans so easy.

"I will charge Queen Elsa with treason and sentence her to death." Hans made a decision.

* * *

"What am I gonna do? I don't want Anna to be frozen, but I can't stop this winter. I can't figure out how."

Elsa looked at the ceiling. It was frozen and cracking.

"I must save Anna." Elsa spoke to herself.

Elsa tried to escape, but she can't. Her mixed feeling stopped her to demolish the whole castle. She could feel scared, loved, mad, angry and many more.

Then a group men came into the dungeon. One of them was Hans.

"Queen Elsa!" Hans shouted at her.

Elsa was frightened. She turned back to look at the prince.

"Hans?"

"Take the Queen and gave her to me." Hans ordered the men behind him. He smiled maliciously.

The men chopped off the chains on Elsa's hands. Elsa tried to run, but the men grabbed her. They brought her to face Hans.

Hans touched her face that was cold as ice.

"Anna is dead, you are late, Elsa." He whispered to Elsa's ear.

"No, she won't die yet." Elsa's blue eyes grew bigger.

"Yes, she was." Hans slapped Elsa's face.

"How dare you slap me!"

"It's just a slap, not a kiss. Hahaha." Hans smiled at her.

"Bring this evil queen to the main gates. Tell all the people to come into the castle. We're making a show!" He said to the men.

'Anna, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' Elsa cried. Tears streaming down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna was alone in the cold room. She cried for help but nobody would hear. She collapsed onto the floor whenever she tried to stand.

"Somebody, please help me..."

"Help, help... Help me..."

Then someone came over the door.

"Anna?" The voice could clearly be heard. It was Olaf.

"Anna?! Where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?!" Olaf was shocked.

"I was wrong, Olaf. He's not my true love." Anna explained.

"I want to tell you that, Hans gonna kills Elsa in front of the people in Arendelle. They gathered at the main gate." Olaf told Anna about the bad news.

"WHAT?! Olaf, brought me there!" Anna tried to stand.

"No, you can't go there. Hans will kill you!" Olaf stopped her.

"Olaf, I WANT TO SAVE ELSA!" Anna scolded Olaf.

"Alright then... Let's go save Elsa!" Olaf just followed Anna. He led Anna to the door.

Before they get to the door, the room started to crash.

* * *

Elsa was brought at the main gate. Everyone was watching her. Elsa stood frozen, looking down the rocky floor beside Hans.

"Are you ready, Elsa?

Elsa nodded. She knew what he's going to do.

* * *

Olaf and Anna went outside the room. There were icy spikes everywhere. They were trapped. There was only one way to go out, through the window.

Anna and Olaf slide over the castle's roof. Anna walked to the main gate. She could see everybody there watching her sister and the mean prince with a group of men.

"Elsa?" Anna's eyes were wide. She strengthen herself to walk there.

Elsa was standing. Her fears made the floor frozen. It was blue, shining blue. Everyone was shocked. A terrible storm suddenly came from Elsa. They all trapped in a storm. The people ran everywhere to save themselves.

The men who were with Elsa were scared, they went away a few inches from her. Elsa got a chance to escape, but Hans grabbed her quickly. He took out his sword and put it against Elsa's neck.

There were some of the people got closer to Elsa and Hans. They wanted to save their queen.

"Do not get closer! This monster should be killed!" Hans warned them.

"She's not a monster! She's our queen!" The people rebelled.

"NO! She froze your kingdom, she froze her sister! She isolates herself, she nearly kills all of you! SHE IS A MONSTER!" Hans yelled over the people.

Hans got the blade nearer against Elsa's neck. The people who tried to save her stepped farther from her.

Suddenly Anna came with white hair. She pushed Hans away, but Hans got to stab her chest. It was deep in her heart. Blood oozing from her frozen body. Elsa was really shocked. She couldn't run from Hans. He hugged her so tight. She could just watch her sister dying, bleeding and freezing.

"NO, ANNA! STOP IT! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Elsa struggled herself. Her emotions got to mix, and on the most dangerous level.

Suddenly a big wave of cold tornado came into Arendelle. It killed everyone in the castle, except Anna and Elsa. Hans gasped. He let Elsa go and quickly escaped, nowhere to be seen. Every living there, now died.

Elsa was free from the hug of the prince. She sat down beside her sister's body and cried. Her tears were hotter than ever. She hugged the body as tight as she could.

"Anna, I'm sorry, I'm so, sorry..." Elsa looked at Anna's face. Her hair was white, her skin was ice. She was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

The place was quiet. The only thing that could be heard was Elsa's cry of great sadness. The storm and the tornado were faded. The terrible weather had gone. The dead body all around could clearly be seen. Red bloods everywhere.

Elsa looked at the people she killed.

"No, what have I done?! I'm not a good sister, I'm not a good queen, I'm a monster!"

She turned away from looking them, she touched Anna's face. She kissed her sister's frozen cheeks. She grabbed Anna and held her like she did when she was little, when Anna was hurt. Elsa took out the sword that stabbed Anna's heart. She held the sword strongly and it broke into pieces.

Suddenly, Olaf came towards the sisters.

"Olaf? How did you survive?"

"What happened to Anna?! Elsa, what happened to Anna?!" Olaf turned around.

"Anna is dead..." Elsa cried again.

"Anna! Can you save her, Elsa?" Olaf sat beside Anna.

Elsa looked her sister carefully. She tried to calm down. She tried to save her sister. She made some hand gestures and some snow floating over her hands. She put her hand over Anna's chest. She rubbed it gently.

A few minutes later, Anna's body was warm. Her wound was gone. Her hair was back as normal. But she just unconscious. When Elsa noticed that, she smiled broadly.

"Anna!" She hugged her unconscious sister.

"But Anna, Anna! Please wake up! Wake up, you're alive. Look Anna, the sky's awake, so you must to wake up! Anna!" Elsa shook her sister's body.

Anna still unconscious. Suddenly her hands were moving.

"E-Elsa?"

"Anna! You woke up!"

"Elsa, what happened?"

Anna sat and looked at the dead body around her.

"You, you killed them, to save me?"

"..."

"Elsa, you're my good sister, please don't let them die just like that."

"But, when I woke them up, they will address me a monster, they won't trust me anymore. It will be nothing worth."

"Elsa, I love you. Please, do it for me."

"I'll try."

Elsa slowly stands. She raised her hands up and made a beautiful glowing ices above her hands. She flew them to every dead body. She closed her eyes. She used her strongest strength to make them alive. She also thawed the ices in Arendelle. She smiled and then she collapsed onto the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa woke up and notice that she was in the bedroom.

"What happened?" Elsa touched her head. She could feel the pain inside.

"Elsa! You saved the people! They all are alive now! And you thawed all ices in Arendelle! You did it!" Anna jumped joyfully.

"I did?" Elsa was happy.

"Yes!"

Elsa hugged Anna. She felt very happy and loved.

* * *

After Elsa was recovered, she went out to meet her people. She asked for forgiveness from them. She brought summer back in Arendelle. Everyone bow down to her. They were happy to see their queen was normal.

"Long live Queen Elsa!"

Elsa just smiled. Anna looked at them with a happy face. While Elsa was standing in front of her people, she reminded of Hans.

"Anna, where's Hans?"

"He was absent, I bet he died."

"No, he wasn't dying. He must be somewhere here in Arendelle. He's dangerous." Elsa's eyes were shining. Her anger towards Hans came back.

"Calm down, Elsa. If I found him, I would send him back to his home and make sure he'll die." Anna calmed her sister.

"Thanks, Anna." Elsa smiled.

The sisters hugged each other. The people were touched to see the fond of two sisters.


End file.
